Da Vinci's Demons
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: L'histoire démarre à l'épisode 8 de la saison 2. Leo, Riario, Nico et Zo tentent de rejoindre le bateau qui les ramènera en Italie...


Désolé pour le titre je n'étais pas inspirée, mais dès que j'en trouve un bien je modifierais tout ça !

Pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas vu la saison 2, je préviens qu'il y a un petit spoil sur le personnage de Zita.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Zo et Leo trouvèrent la source des cris. Nico était accroupi près de Riario et tentait de l'apaiser sans succès. L'artiste se précipita vers eux et découvrit la cause des grognements de douleur du Comte. L'os de son tibia gauche ressortait et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Leonardo s'accroupit à côté de Riario et Nico.<p>

« Mordez-ça ! Ordonna t-il en plaçant une morceau de branchage dans la bouche de Riario. Prêt ? »

Leur allié de fortune hocha la tête et Leo remit l'os en place d'une main assurée. Sous le coup de la douleur, Riario sombra.

« Laissons-le ici, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Grogna Zoroaster.

- Non, il vient avec nous ! Désapprouva vivement Nico en se relevant.

- Il ne sera qu'un poids mort qui nous empêchera d'avancer !

- Peu importe, on ne le laissera pas mourir ici !

- Nico ! Bon sang ! Depuis quand tu veux sauver ce bâtard ?

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! Nico a raison, on ne l'abandonne pas.

- Leo…

- Il y a eu suffisamment de morts. » Conclut l'artiste d'une mine sombre.

Zoroaster n'eut rien à redire à cet argument mais lâcha tout de même :

« Bien. Mais il est hors de question que je le porte. »

Leo acquiesça.

« Il faut qu'on trouve des branchages de la hauteur de sa jambe pour la maintenir en place.

- On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment ! Les indigènes connaissaient cette forêt bien mieux que nous et n'aurons aucun mal à nous retrouver si on ne bouge pas d'ici très vite ! »

Leonardo prit en considération l'avis de Zo. Mais bouger Riario maintenant risquerait de rouvrir la plaie.

« Il faut au moins trouver deux morceaux…Juste deux.

- Aaaaaarh…ok deux branches et on se tire d'ici en vitesse. »

Leo acquiesça de nouveau, puis Nico et Zoroaster s'éloignèrent un peu afin de trouver les précieux morceaux de bois. Pendant ce temps, l'ingénieur découpa des bandes de tissus et des bouts de cordes. Il s'attela ensuite à bander la jambe de Riario. Il venait de finir lorsque ces deux amis revinrent avec bien plus que deux morceaux de bois.

« Tu a cinq minutes pour faire ce que tu as à faire et après on dégage !

- J'n'avais pas besoin de plus de toute façon. » Sourit Leo.

Avec l'aide de Nico, il encercla la jambe de Riario de branches, de tissus et de cordes. Satisfait de son travail, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec les moyens rudimentaires qu'il avait à sa disposition, il se releva.  
>« Tu vois, moins de cinq minutes ! »<p>

Zo leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

« Et maintenant, on le charrie comment ?

- Je ne vois qu'une solution pour l'instant, aidez-moi à le hisser sur mon dos.

- On dirait que tu es presque ravi de jouer les mules ! Railla Zoroaster.

- Oh la ferme, veux-tu !»

Une fois Riario installé sur le dos de Leo, les trois hommes commencèrent à marcher.

« Est-ce qu'au moins, on va dans la bonne direction ? Non parce que si on retourne à leur temple, autant attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher, on aura le temps de se préparer mentalement à mourir comme ça. Pesta le voleur au bout de plusieurs minutes, peut-être heures !

- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ! Et oui, on va dans la bonne direction ! Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- En premier lieu, je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai un jour fais confiance ! »

Ce fut au tour de Leo de lever les yeux au ciel. Nico laissa flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Malgré leur situation quelque peu désespérée, Leo et Zo restaient les même. C'était réconfortant.

« On devrait peut-être faire une halte. Vérifier que l'état de Riario n'empire pas et nous reposer un peu. Proposa Nico.

- Tu as raison. Essayons de trouver un point d'eau. Nous avons besoin de nous désaltérer.

- Oui, trouvons de l'eau dans laquelle les indigènes pourront nous noyer ! Excellente idée. »

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une petite mare à l'eau transparente. Nico aida Leo à asseoir Riario contre un arbre. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

« Si seulement je connaissais ces plantes, je pourrais surement faire un onguent ! S'énerva Da Vinci qui ne gérait jamais bien le fait d'être impuissant. Je vais au moins nettoyer sa plaie, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. »

Il se mit à défaire les tissus et les branchages pour accéder à la blessure. Pendant ce temps, Nico alla trempa un bout de chiffon propre dans l'eau. Délicatement, Leonardo enleva le sang qui entourait la blessure. Entre deux sifflements de douleurs, Riario ouvrit un œil.

« Il se réveille, Maestro ! »

Leo qui était occupé à nettoyer la plaie, releva la tête vers le Comte qui semblait si perdu qu'il commença à se débattre. D'une main ferme, Leo le maintint au sol mais Zo et Nico durent lui prêter main forte.

« Comte ! C'est moi Nico ! Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Les yeux de Riario qui jusqu'ici papillonnaient dans tous les sens, se posèrent tour à tour sur les visages de Nico, Leonardo et Zoroaster.

« Même une bête sauvage à l'agonie se démène moins que lui. Cracha le voleur entre ces dents.

- Zoroaster ! » Le réprimanda Nico.

Riario ne se démenant plus comme un diable, Zo décida qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité et s'éloigna.

« Où est-ce…qu'on est ? Questionna Riario qui semblait à deux doigts de sombrer de nouveau.

- Aucune idée, mais nous nous dirigeons vers l'océan. Nous venons juste de nous arrêter pour nous reposer et nettoyer votre plaie.

Le Comte tenta de se redresser un peu plus mais Leo l'en empêcha.

« Je vous déconseille de bouger…Vous pouvez me lancer autant de regard noir que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien au fait que je vous interdis le moindre mouvement. De un parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de remettre votre os en place et de nettoyer la plaie pour rien et de deux parce qu'avec votre fièvre, vous ne ferez même pas deux pas !

- Comment m'avez-vous transporté jusqu'ici ?

- Leo a joué les mules ! Répondit Zoroaster.

- Vous m'avez porté ? Cracha Riario qui abhorrait l'idée.

- Il est vrai que j'aurais pu vous trainer par les cheveux mais mon amour inconditionnel pour vous m'en a empêché ! Alors oui, je vous ai porté comme une jeune pucelle princesse/mariée !

Riario lança un regard noir à Leonardo qui l'ignora totalement, trop habitué à en recevoir. Zoroaster qui était assis un peu plus loin sur un rocher prit la parole.

« Une très mauvaise idée selon moi ! Vivant et en pleine santé, vous êtes une menace et blessé, vous êtes un fardeau ! Mais Leo dans sa grande bonté ou son amour pour vous, peu importe, a décidé de vous sauver ! Vous pouvez aussi remercier Nico pour avoir plaidé votre cause ! Personnellement, je vous aurais abandonné… »

Zoroaster qui déversait toute sa rancœur tout en arrachant de l'herbe par terre, ne vit pas le reptile enroulé autour d'une branche au dessus de lui. Seul Riario qui faisait face au serpent, vit le danger. Il hésita un instant à intervenir. Après tout, l'homme n'avait qu'une idée en tête le tuer alors pourquoi devrait-il lui sauver la vie ? Mais la mort de Zoroaster peinerait Nico et Leo et cette idée lui était bizarrement peu supportable. D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa la dague qui pendait à la ceinture de Leonardo et la lança d'un geste précis. La dague se ficha dans la tête du serpent qui tomba raide mort sur les genoux de Zo.

Un calme plat régna quelques instants, avant que le voleur ne reprenne ses esprits et se relève en criant.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc !? S'égosilla Zo en repoussant le serpent de ses jambes avant de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

- A en juger par la morphologie, je dirais un serpent.

Zo lança un regard ahuri à Leo.

« Un très gros serpent, je te l'accorde !

- Je veux sortir de cette forêt immédiatement ! Il est hors de question que j'ai échappé à des fous furieux pour me retrouver bouffé par des serpents géants !

- Zo, calme-toi ! Tu n'arrangeras rien en t'agitant dans tous les sens ! Déclara calmement Nico en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Me calmer ? Alors qu'on est perdu en pleine forêt avec des bêtes dix fois plus grosses que chez nous et qui veulent nous manger ! Oh et n'oublions pas les autochtones qui en veulent à notre peau ! » Hurla Zo au bord de l'hystérie.

L'air humide et lourd additionné à une menace de mort ne réussissait absolument pas à Zoroaster.

« Hurlez encore plus, histoire de donner notre localisation à ces « autochtones qui veulent notre peau » ! Grogna Riario qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Oh vous la ferme, j'vous ai rien d'mandé ! »

Riario tenta de se relever pour donner son point de vue à Zoroaster, mais Leonardo l'en empêcha d'une pression de main sur son torse. Le Comte lança un nouveau regard noir à Leonardo qui n'en tint pas plus compte que les précédents. Offensé, Riario écarta le bras de l'artiste d'un revers de main rageur.

« J'attèle votre jambe et on se remet en route. Et Zo…on est pas perdu. »

Son ami s'éloigna un peu en marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses fort peu sympathiques. Suffisamment loin pour ruminer sans être déranger mais suffisamment près pour être aidé en cas de problème, il vérifia que son petit coin de paradis était sûr avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de se remettre à arracher de l'herbe. Nico ramassa la dague et vint le rejoindre.

Leonardo quant à lui, s'appliqua à s'occuper de la jambe de Riario. Avec soin, il la banda avec de nouveaux morceaux de tissus. Le blessé tentait de masquer sa souffrance mais échouait lamentablement tellement la douleur était lancinante. Il se retenait néanmoins de crier en serra sa mâchoire si fort qu'elle en avait blanchi. Quand Leonardo eu finit de piéger sa jambe entre bois et tissus, il s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. L'artiste se dirigea vers le petit étang et y trempa un autre bout de tissu puis l'essora un peu. Il s'accroupit au côté de Riario et allait déposer le chiffon sur son front mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

« Que croyez-vous faire ?

- Je vous pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça, mais apparemment je me suis trompé ! Dit Leo d'un ton agacé. Vous avez de la fièvre et l'atmosphère de la forêt ne vous aide en rien ! Le seul moyen que j'ai de faire baisser votre température est de vous mettre un tissu frais sur le visage, à défaut de pouvoir faire tomber de la neige ! Alors maintenant arrêtez de vous comporter comme un animal apeuré et laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Riario dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne rien répliquer et se laisser faire. Leo posa le morceau de toile sur le visage du Comte puis le descendit sur son cou devant l'air effaré celui-ci

« Vous avez de la température partout…pas juste sur le front ! Et arrêtez de vous mordre la lèvre ! »

Une fois fini, Leonardo laissa tomber le tissu au sol puis chercha quelque chose autour de lui. Il trouva finalement ce dont il avait besoin dans un arbre. Il arracha une énorme feuille qu'il trempa dans le petit bassin d'eau clair. Il replia celle-ci en forme de vasque et porta l'eau à Riario.

« Je peux boire tout seul ! Répliqua t-il sèchement.

- Bien »

Leo tendit la feuille qui contenait la précieuse eau. Riario, les mains légèrement tremblantes par la fatigue et la fièvre, attrapa mollement le récipient improvisé qui se déforma et laissa couler l'eau sur sa chemise.

« Besoin d'aide peut-être. » Railla Leo qui le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Riario ne répondit rien mais rendît la feuille d'un geste agressif. Leonardo se releva pour la remplir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il porta lui même le contenant aux lèvres de Riario qui affichait toujours une mine renfrognée.

« Vous savez, vous pourriez montrer un peu de gratitude. Après tout, je pourrais vous laisser mourir de déshydratation…ou pire.

- Si vous attendez de moi de la gratitude, rendez la vie à Zita et peut-être que nous pourrons en reparler. »

Leonardo baissa les yeux. Il avait connu Zita à peine quelques jours mais il avait apprécié ce court laps de temps en sa compagnie. Elle était une femme forte et courageuse qui n'avait pas hésité sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il avait sa mort sur la conscience désormais et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voudrait toujours. Aussi brillant et utile qu'était son génie, l'idée qu'on se sacrifie pour lui, lui était insupportable. Il déglutit avec peine en serrant la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion avec Riario.

« Nico. Appela Leo en s'éclaircissant la voix pour chasser la boule qui lui nouait la gorge. Aide-moi à relever le Comte. »

Le jeune garçon se leva prestement et trottina vers les deux hommes. Riario passa ses bras autour des épaules de Nico et Leo et se releva lentement et avec peine. Une fois debout, un vertige le prit et il aurait basculé à terre si Leonardo n'avait pas fermement ceinturé sa taille.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir marcher ? » S'inquiéta le garçon.

Riario inspira et expira profondément avant de redresser fièrement la tête.

« Oui. »


End file.
